Petra Romanoff
by LaceyMarlene
Summary: Petra Romanoff is Natasha's little sister, when she finally wants to be her own person she starts with Shield. But everything always gets harder when A certain man is involved, ssshhhhhhh don't tell Natasha
1. Chapter 1

Petra Romanoff Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC.

Tony Stark's Pov

The music was pumping loud and the purple lights gave off a dark cool vibe. The Embargo was one of my favorite clubs in the city, which was saying something because I've been to a lot of nightclubs in New York City. The only problem was I had a pain in the ass, also known as Steve Rodgers, with me.

At first I thought it would be a great idea, take Steve out to actually meet normal people who aren't a Shield agent pretending to be a nurse neighbor (Yes Natasha mentioned Sharon to me). It turns out Steve was just a boring old man who looked 70 years younger then he really was. "Go dance," I told him for the seventh time, "Your never going to meet anyone if you don't talk to someone."

"Aren't they gonna recognize us?" Steve asked. Their goes Captain Worry Wart, you could always trust him to be present.

"You'll be fine, trust me, no one will care." The energy was too high in here for people to really give a crap or even notice.

Steve turned to me, "So are you and Pepper really-"

"We're over," I said interrupting him.

Out of the corner of my eye i saw woman in a emerald green strapless dress. It went to about a couple inches above the knee. She had straight reddish-brown hair which she pulled back in a high pony tail and from across the club I could see a sparkle in her green eyes.

She knew how to move her body while dancing. Arching her back slightly every know and again. When she would laugh she slightly leaned forward, but Ina sexy flirty way.

"I'll see you later Cap, and when I come back you better be talking with someone," I tell him as I pick up my vodka and walked across the club. It was harder then it seemed to avoids drunken girls who wanted a piece of a playboy.

"Hey," I said as I walked up to girl and flashed her my million dollar smile, "I'm Tony Stark." It always helped me have a edge with woman. She looked confused,

"Is that suppose to mean something to me?" She was drinking a olive martini, that was my type of girl.

"Are you not around here?" I asked, obviously everyone knew who Tony Stark was.

"I'm from Russia, I'm just here visiting some family for awhile.."

I moved leaned in closer, "Well since you new how about I give you a tour, I'll definitely make the next hour worth your while."

She laughed, "I'm sure it will be." Damn, I could listen to her voice all day it was smooth and seductive.

I grabbed her hand and led her to my limo in the parking lot. "I'm guessing the tour starts and ends here," she said smirking.

"Your damn right," I told her while pulling my shirt off as she unzipped her dress, and I resisted the urge to rip it off. I pulled into a kiss, it wasn't romantic but it was filled with fire and passion. The next hour was definitely worth my time and I'm sure hers too.

•••

I She carefully put on her black heels and retied her hair. "You never told me your name you know," I mentioned.

"It's Petra," was the last thing she said to me before she walked out of the limo.

"I better go get the Cap," I mumbled to myself, he better have found someone to talk to.

I walked into the club, he was alone of course he was. "When I found you alone I at least thought you would be kinda drunk," I told him.

"The Super serum makes it kind of hard to do that," he admits to me, "Are we ready to go?"

I nodded, "At least one of us had fun tonight."

The next morning I could feel a small hangover on. It was nothing a hot shower couldn't fix though. After that I walked into the kitchen to see a group of people sitting in the living room.

"What's up with the them?" I asked Clint. "Natasha's sister is visiting," he said taking a sip of coffee. I turned my eyes back to the group of people their was Steve, Natasha, Banner, and notice the girl I can't recognize or do I? Then it hit me. Her reddish-brown was down today, but she still had the same sparkle in her eyes.

"There sisters?" I exclaimed to Clint. He nodded, "Half, she's only 25, Natasha always took care of her before Natasha you know, went to the red room, and they still kept in touch they when they could. I wouldn't mess with Petra unless you want trouble, she's Natasha's little sister."

I turned to face him dreading the truth, "Petra?"

"Yep, that's her name."

I saw he walk over to us, to Clint. Petra then turned to give him a hug, "I missed you so much," she beamed at him.

He laughed, "I missed you too fireball." I'm guessing that was his nickname for her.

"I'm Tony," I said to her while I reached out my hand. Please don't say anything, please don't say anything, please don't start anything. I knew she could tell who I was, but I didn't feel like having Natasha cut my was off on put it on a platter. She reached out her hand to, "I'm Petra, nice to meet you."

Natasha got up from the couch, "I'll show you your room Petra." I figured some privacy between us couldn't hurt.

"Hey Natasha, why don't I show her the room. You won't be able to explain all the cool stuff that it can do," I chimed in.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, but make sure she feels at home."

I then titled my head in a way that told Petra to follow me. Once we were out of ear shot I started talking to her, "Funny how you didn't mention last night that one- you were Natasha's sister, and two- that your spy, and that may be a assumption, but let's face it your a Romanoff. And three- how could you not know who Tony Stark was, do you not know who Ironman is?"

"First of all I know who Iron is I'm not stupid, but I never really cared about who he was out of the suit. Second of all I don't go around telling random strangers hi I'm Natasha Romanoff's sister, oh and by the way I'm also Clint Barton's friend. in case you didn't know I also work for Shield in my free time." She clapped her hand other her mouth, "If you could please not tell Natasha I work for Shield, I would owe you big time."

"She doesn't know?" I questioned.

Petra shook her head, "Natasha doesn't really want me following in her footsteps, but I taught myself how to fight and-"

"You wanna be like her," I finish for her. Petra gave me a side smile, it probably made her feel better that understood.

"Well here's you room," I told her as we approach a door. I show her the complicated panel that controls the lights and the air, she picked up how to use it fast, at least compared to Steve. "If your ever get bored just remember we have a indoor pool and a movie theater someone in the tower."

She laughed, "I'll remember that.

I was about to leave but hesitated, so I turned around to tell her, "I won't tell Natasha your working for Shield, I promise."

"Your working for Shield?" And we both turned to see Natasha lingering in the door way, crap.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading! This is a old idea I've had. Originally Clinton would be in the position Tony is, but Clinton in mcu is different then the comics, so I want with Tony. Please review! I don't care if it's positive or negative, but I could always use some feedback! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Petra Romanoff Chapter 2

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Sorry that this chapter is shorter then the last one, I just like to post the first two chapters at the same time. Enjoy! ;)

Petra Romanoff Pov

"Your working for Shield?" Natasha asked me. I could tell she was a mix anger, shock, and maybe a little - or a lot of disappointment.

I hesitated on my answer, I was the type of person who didn't want to say anything until I thought about it.

"I'm gonna leave you two so you guys can talk in private," Tony stated, making a quick escape.

"Natasha, I'm sorry," I began, "But I'm not good at science, or math, or art, or music. What I'm good at is helping people, Nat."

She shook her head, "Petra their is a reason I didn't want you doing this type of thing. Their is a reason once I became the top of my class in the red room, I got rid of your birth certificate. Anything that linked me to you. Your a Romanoff, and just like the red room wanted another one of me. People will want to take you done Because your like me, and to the villains of the world the less Romanoffs their are, the better."

I sighed, this was hard, "I appreciate what your trying to do, but I'm not that little kid that needed to be protected. I need to tell you before you find out, I didn't come here because I wanted to spend time with, I came here because I have missions and Fury needs me."

I picked up my bags. "Where are going?" Natasha questioned. "I feel like it's better if I find my own place. I still want to hang out with you, but I realize now I shouldn't have agreed to move in."

"Petra, don't leave," she pleaded with me. I walked up to her and gave her a hug. "It's alright, I'll be fine and I'll see you soon."

I then walked out of the room and headed for the elevator of the tower. Once I got in the elevator, Clint ran in right as the doors were gonna close. "Fireball what are you doing?" He asked me. "Nothing," I mumbled to him. He looked at me, "Petra what's up? You know you can tell me anything. Remember Berlin? I still haven't told anyone about that, not even Natasha."

"I just need space Clint, from Nat," I explained to him, "As much as I do love her. I know this sounds awful, but because of the black widow program Natasha was able to accomplish stuff. Being with Shield now gives me a chance to accomplish something."

"That doesn't mean you should leave Petra," Clint pointed out to me. The elevator open to the first floor of Stark Tower, "Yes it does actually. I already have a apartment lined up. I'll see you around." He hugged me, again, and then I left with my uber.

The apartment was only about three minutes away from Stark tower. When I was driving in the uber I set up the final details with the realtor on the apartment.

When I walked in the apartment the kitchen light was on. "Just couldn't stay away, could you?" I said as I saw Tony in my kitchen, "how'd you even know I left the tower?"

He took a swig of his beer, "I watched the whole thing on Stark security, I really didn't know our little Clinton could be so nice. What happened in Berlin?" He joked. I rolled my eyes, "Nothing you need to know. Being a stalker is a turn-off, but lucky for you I might just make a exception."

He leaned for a kiss but I pulled away. "Favorite color, food, ice cream flavor, and drink," I tell him. "What?" He asks obviously confused. "Before I kiss a guy for the second time my requirements are I have to know their favorite color, food, ice cream flavor, and drink. I've had that rule forever and I'm not gonna start breaking it now."

He rolled his eyes, "Red definitely, chicken I guess, Neapolitan because one flavor is not enough, and theirs never a bad time to drink vodka." I laugh, "great answers," and then I lean for that kiss.

Authors Note: thanks for reading! The next chapter is where it really starts! Please review, I read every single one and appreciate them all! Merry Christmas Everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Petra Romanoff Chapter 3

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Please pay attention to the point of view, it's probably gonna change every chapter (maybe multiple times in a chapter) and I don't want it to get confusing for people.

 _Tony Stark's Pov_

I woke up to the sound of a door opening, last night had been fun, actually much better then fun.

"Your still asleep?" Petra said laughing as she walked in.

I groaned, "Where did you go?"

"Shield called me in on a mission about four hours ago, but it was quick so I picked up donuts," She told me while placing a box on the kitchen table.

"I think I would like it better if you came back to bed," I joked, well kind of.

She rolled her eyes, "Well Natasha is coming over soon, so you should probably get out."

"Petra I don't know your middle name Romanoff, are you kicking me out?" I questioned her with my side smirk.

"Shut up Tony, unless you wanna get caught put your pants on," she replied.

"Are you at least coming to the party tonight?" I asked her, hoping it was a yes.

She turned to curiously look at me, "What party?"

I smiled, I completely forgot to tell her, "The Annual Stark Halloween Bash. Which will include the three B's: Babes, Booze, and Blasting music," I paused for a second, "But I don't think I need the first B, since I have the only babe I want with me right now."

She turned away, I knew she was blushing. "I'll be their, I heard throwing parties is the thing you billionaires do best," she snapped back.

I got out of bed and went to wrap my hands around her, "Billionaires are also really good at spending money. And as much as this house is so convenient, with having everything in the same room, I could always buy you a new place."

She unwrapped my arms from around her and raised a eyebrow, "Tony your not gonna be one of those people, are you?"

I was confused, "One of what people?"

"One of those people who throw money at someone every chance they get," she explained to me.

I looked at her apologetic, "I wasn't trying to throw money at you, I was just trying to-"

Suddenly their was a knock on the door, "Hey Petra, I brought croissants, your favorite!"

Crap, it was Natasha. "I didn't know you like croissants," I started, "I'll take you to Paris sometime and we could-"

"What are you Doing! Shut up and put you pants on before she hears you," Petra whispered aggressively at me.

I put on my clothes as quick as I could, "how am I gonna get out of here?" She looked around her one room apartment, "In the closet and be silent, I'll try to get her out of here as fast as I can."

"Hey Nat, What's up?" I heard Petra ask as the door opened.

"Nothing much, I just came by so we could hang out," Natasha said.

"I'm sorry, but I've gotta head out for a Shield mission now, we'll reschedule?" Petra asked.

From in the closet I could feel the disappointment flowing off Natasha. "Ok, why don't I walk you to Shield headquarters?" Natasha asked. Oh crap, I knew she didn't really have a mission.

"Nat, you know if you come there will be less debriefing and more, your sisters the black widow!" Petra explained to Natasha who sighed, "Alright I'll see you later Petra, but you promised to make time."

"I will I promise," Petra explained.

"She's gone you can come out now," I heard Petra tell me.

I climbed out of the closet, "I'm sorry you had to do that," I say. "It's ok I'll make it up with her and maybe if she wasn't so judgmental we wouldn't have to hide it," Petra replied.

I changed the subject quickly, I didn't want to start world war Romanoff, "What should our costumes be for tonight?"

She laughed, "Do you not remember a few minutes you were hiding in a closet? If we go all couple costumes someone's gonna notice, and by someone I mean Natasha."

I knew she was right, but we would make it work, "What if we tried something not obvious but still went together?"

She glanced at me, "Alright, but it can't be obvious." I side smirked, I knew the perfect costumes for us.

 _Petra Romanoff's Pov_

I slipped on my silver sparkly heels that when perfect with my outfit. They were edgy, but not sleazy. I decided to go with being a angel. The wings were pure white, a pretty good price for a last minute costume. I also wore a white dress that shimmered in the lights, it stopped right above my knees. The whole outfit was pulled together by a Halo, truly giving the costume a angelic feeling.

I clutched the side of my dress as I climbed in the limo with Natasha. She was dressed as a cat, in a full latex body suit that only she could pull off without looking trashy. "You look great!" I told her.

She smiled and brushed the hair out of her eyes, "So are you, feeling angelic tonight huh?" I just laughed and smiled.

Natasha grabbed my hand, "Being a angel really does suit you."

"Thanks Nat, being a sexy cat suits you too." We both bursted out laughing.

"Is their a certain someone your hoping to see tonight?" I asked curiously. She rolled her eyes,

"Maybe, if he could pull himself out of the lab for five seconds." I raised my eyebrow, "Banner?" She turned away, almost blushing, i'd never seen her blush before. Who was I to judge though? If she was happy I was happy.

The limo pulled up to Tony's mansion and we both got out. "So how big are Tony's party's exactly?" I asked Natasha.

She smirked back, "Oh, you'll see."

I'll walk in to the mansion, it was huge. Everything was decorated in orange and black. Their must have been like a Gazillion People here. The room was filled with short skirts and pluming necklines. It almost made me feel out of place, but I was secure enough in myself to ignore it.

"It's my two favorite Romanoff lady's," I turned to see Tony approaching. He was dressed like the devil, wearing a red suit and horns. He leaned in to hug Natasha and when Tony leaned in to hug me he whispered, "You look gorgeous, but I can't wait to rip that dress off you later."

I smirked slightly, "Nice to see you again, Mr. Stark."

Natasha laughed, "Call him Tony, he doesn't need any more praise."

Tony gave Natasha a look, "Well Nat, would you like a dance?" I nodded my head telling her to go and I'd be fine, Tony dancing with her would make us less suspicious.

I walked other to the bar, the open bar, to get a drink. "Well fireball, never pictured you as a angel," Clint said from behind me.

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks, I'm feeling the love Clint."

He laughed, "Well I'm sure your feeling the love from Tony."

I snapped my head, crap. "What are your talking about?" I asked causally, I knew it wouldn't work. The only person who knew me better was Natasha, but it was harder for her to tell if I was lying because she thought higher of me.

"Petra, I know how you think. You guys wore subtle costumes that went together, but not obvious enough that you could tell. Tony takes Natasha to dance, you don't want her to know so you he asked her to dance instead of you. And now you just confirmed it with you reaction," Clint explained.

"Please Clint, don't tell her," I pleaded with him.

"Petra, I promised Natasha a long time ago that I would always look out for you, even if you didn't like it. That means telling her things you want to keep secret, Nat should know about you and Tony," Clint told me.

"If your such a honest guy, why didn't you tell her about Berlin?" I snapped back.

He looked me straight in the eyes, "You know just as well as I do that if someone knew what happened in Berlin, it would drag us both down."

I nodded my head, "I know, I was just trying to make a point and I shouldn't have brought Berlin in. It'll hurt us both, and I don't want to change the way my sister looks at me now."

Clint picked up his champagne from the bar counter, "I'll give you a month. Either you tell her about Tony or I will."

Authors Note: Thanks for reading! More reviews = faster chapters ;)


End file.
